gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bogdan
Russian |gender = M |businesses = Terrorist |status = Alive |affiliations = Bogdan's Crew (leader) International Affairs Agency (formerly) Lester Crest (formerly) Agent 14 (formerly) Phoenicia Rackman (formerly) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (formerly) Merryweather Security (formerly) |vehicles = Russian Submarine (destroyed) |voice = Vyto Ruginis }} Bogdan (Russian: Богдан) is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto Online, introduced in The Doomsday Heist update. He appeared to be the main antagonist of the heist, but it's revealed that he was actually "one of the good guys" that was trying to stop Avon Hertz and Cliffford's plan for global annihilation, revealing them as the true main antagonists of the heist, thus making him a false antagonist and a supporting character. He is also the leader of Bogdan's Crew. History Background Bogdan is an IAA codename for a Russian agitator, hitman and warmonger. He and his men travel to the State of San Andreas in 2017 aboard the Russian Submarine after his scientists discovered the seriousness of the threat posed by Avon Hertz and his AI neutral network Cliffford. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online In the mission The Data Breaches, conclusion of Act 1, Bogdan is identified by Avon Hertz and Cliffford as being the man responsible for paying Merryweather Security to launch a failed attack on a secret facility run by the International Affairs Agency under the Satellite Relay Station. Over the course of Act 2, Bogdan and his men initially appear as an antagonistic group to the IAA, Avon, Cliffford, Lester Crest, and the GTA Online Protagonist. The Russian Submarine's location is discovered off the coast of Paleto Bay and Avon claims that they are here to destroy American democracy. Bogdan's Crew is responsible for kidnapping a senior IAA agent named ULP in the mission Setup: Rescue ULP. In the mission Setup: Salvage Hard Drives, they steal several external hard drives from Avon's company and attempt to burn them to ashes. Avon sends the Online Protagonist to retrieve the stolen hardware by any means necessary. While attempting to deliver a convoy full of supplies and provisions to their submarine, members of Bogdan's Crew are ambushed and killed by the Online Protagonist in the mission Setup: Submarine Recon. In the mission, The Bogdan Problem, conclusion of Act 2, the Online Protagonist infiltrates the Russian Submarine, killing anyone who stands in their way. After Avon orders them to upload Cliffford into the sub's mainframe, Bogdan finally reveals himself by bursting into the room and pleading with the protagonist not to shoot him immediately and instead hear him out. After lighting a cigarette, Bogdan tells them that he and his men are traitors in Russia and are working independently. Their true intent is not to destroy American democracy but to prevent Avon and Cliffford from triggering nuclear armageddon. Nobody believes Bogdan until Avon suddenly decides to take matters into his own hands and reveal his true colors. Avon and Cliffford are now "in charge" because the Online Protagonist's work has created a pathway for Cliffford to not only hack all systems aboard the submarine, but also the IAA and the entire U.S. defense infrastructure. Cliffford initiates the sub's self-destruct sequence to destroy all "evidence." Lester orders the Online Protagonist to jump ship and Bogdan willingly provides them with some scuba gear before taking flight in an escape pod. Within 30 seconds, the Russian Submarine explodes and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, killing anyone still on board. In the opening cutscene of Act 3, Bogdan returns, now as a member of the Online Protagonist's crew. Lester had managed to track him down after the destruction of the submarine. Bogdan proceeds to tell everyone that Avon will soon acquire advanced military-grade hardware and that it needs to be intercepted if there's to be any hope of stopping him and Cliffford. He stays in the room while Phoenicia Rackman explains the situation of Agent 14 and Agent ULP both being kidnapped, as well as the location of where the crew can acquire a ballistic missile launcher. He can't help but ask "Where do you find these morons?" Once the meeting ends, Bogdan leaves while speaking about "Democracy as a problem, with people having too many ideas that would be bad in his days". Bogdan goes on to help Lester and the Online Protagonist as an ally. Supplying them intel on two customized, prototype, military vehicles that Avon and Cliffford are plotting to mass-produce for their private army: a Barrage and a TM-02 Khanjali. During the mission Setup: Barrage, Bogdan keeps the protagonist informed on the necessity of ensuring that the Barrage prototype doesn't fall into Avon and Cliffford's hands. He makes similar remarks about the Khanjali prototype in the mission Setup: Khanjali, and then jokingly states that he could always hide in the tank for protection should Lester and the Online Protagonist fail to stop Avon and Cliffford from triggering a nuclear war. Bogdan's final appearance is in the mission Setup: Air Defenses where he supervises the Online Protagonist's attack on Mount Chiliad (HD Universe) to disable several SAM sites with the use of the Volatol. After the job is done, he tells everyone that the SAMs were the last part of Avon's weapons network that Russian Intelligence was aware of. Then he briefly laments about the loss of his submarine and his crew. As Bogdan proceeds to take his leave, he wishes everyone the best of luck while reminding them that he is now considered a war criminal in the United States and a traitor in Russia. Lester and Agent 14 agree to act like they had never met him while Rackman simply advises Bogdan to quickly get out of the country before he is arrested. After Avon and Cliffford are defeated in the mission The Doomsday Scenario, Bodgan returns back to Russia. Mission Appearances *The Bogdan Problem *Setup: Barrage (Voice) *Setup: Khanjali (Voice) *Setup: Air Defenses (Voice) Gallery Bogdan1.png|Close up of Bogdan. Bogdan2.png|Bogdan speaking with Lester Crest at the start of Act 3. Trivia *Bogdan claims that his codename is also his real name, happily commenting on the "genius" of it. *He states his intention are destroying America and taking over Russia, but jokingly claims those are "piping dreams". *Bogdan refers to Avon and Clifford as "Avon Quartz" and Clifffy" respectively, as well as Mount Chiliad as "Mount Chill Pepper". *Although a supporting character, Bogdan is by no means a good guy at heart because of his personal ambitions. In The Bogdan Problem, he freely admits that although his mission is to stop Avon and Cliffford, he secretly dreams about destroying American democracy. Additionally, he claims that he would love to stage a coup in Russia and take absolute control of the government if afforded the opportunity. Navigation }} es:Bogdan pt:Bogdan ru:Богдан Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Characters